


Part of You

by rosenhasagun



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, i finally revisit this after a year woo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenhasagun/pseuds/rosenhasagun
Summary: General Grievous makes an exchange with a group of pirates, a piece of intel on the Republic in exchange for money. The intel is someone who rescued him long ago, but she no longer recognizes him. She becomes his bodyguard after proving herself.





	Part of You

**Author's Note:**

> Aha, after a year, I revisit my Grievous x OC fanfic. Woohoo. Who knows how far I'll get before I abandon it again lmao
> 
> A/N: Italicized text is Grievous' thoughts. Non-italicized text is regular third-person view.
> 
> Here's what Roslily looks like: http://rosenhasagun.tumblr.com/tagged/Roslily%20Cotar

_You saved me a long time ago, I didn’t ask for it yet your limbs secured me. It wasn’t far in reality, but it felt like you carried me for miles. There was something about your grasp that gave me reassurance, almost a dependence. You placed me against the jungle floor with such delicacy, the warmth from your arms lingered just slightly. Suddenly, I didn’t feel quite as empty as I had for so many years._  
_I wanted to continue my vengeance against my lifelong enemies, yet even your small hands kept me down. You saw through me. Even without your words, I couldn’t protest. Your hidden gaze fastened me to the ground._

_With no sound, just as silent_ as _when you had saved me, sat down before pulling out a small flask and rag. Your hands took care of me with such sensitivity and precision, it didn’t seem quite as painful as I thought it would be. Now that I think back to it, it was strange of me to trust you so much, but I can’t bring myself to regret or be embarrassed by it._

_The process put me in a slight daze, I simply watched your gloved hands patch me up from head to toe,_

_“You’ll be fine.”_

_A soft, scarred voice came from you. Despite the slight grittiness to your voice, you remained so considerate, that grittiness nearly forgettable. After you took off your helmet, your eyes become the most memorable feature about you, one eye an icy white and the other a bloody red. Both piercing and knowing despite the color difference. The skin on your face reminded me of a Summer cloud, a white so pure that you couldn’t quite see the shadows._

_You slipped a blaster pistol into my hand,_  
_“Stay. I will deal with them. You can use this pistol until I return.”_

_I wasn’t about to let you do all the dirty work for me or my people, I wasn’t going to let you._

_“This is my duty--”_

_You interrupted me, but with such a sweet outcome, “Then I will watch your back.”_

_Your tender grasp helped me to my feet; I surely wasn’t healed, but there are certain kinds of motivation and dedication that will get you through anything. I suppose you realized that._

_The experience of cutting those Huk down was exhilarating. It normally angered me to fight them, fuelling me forward to destroy them. This was a different kind of fuel, one I felt long ago with someone so dear to me, one that’s now just a painful thought, one that fuelled me to protect my people. Fighting with you by my side made me feel unstoppable once more, it was…_  
_Relieving._

_You fought with a double-bladed vibrostaff; your style like a dancer, being able to nimbly weave through swings from swords and gunfire with gracefulness. You stood high on the tip of your toes, moving your feet quickly with precision, your hands smoothly moving across the staff. Perhaps your style of fight was normal for where you came from, but it had me enraptured._

_Stress from my shoulders was lifted and I wished it would last forever, yet when you dropped me off at my village to make sure I would receive proper care, I felt empty again. You gave me a dagger from your collection of questionable weaponry, then you disappeared silently._

_There was a small name curved into the curve of the blade,_

_“Rodeja”_

_One of the few names I couldn’t forget._  
____________________________________________________________________________

Years later, those memories flooded the general’s mind again. It all came quite suddenly, overwhelming and angering him momentarily. The memories really only showed up in the last couple of days, they made him suspicious yet he ignored them to the best of his ability.

Today, General Grievous and Count Dooku are having a meeting with a small band of pirates who claimed to have great information about the republic but would only trade ‘it’ for a hefty sum.  
After a long discussion about the information this, presumably droid, held they brought it out. While droids and a couple of pirates working on the ship were out to fetch the information, the pirate captain and his right-hand man spoke to Dooku and Grievous a little further.

“We’ve been trying to extract this information from it for quite a while but, uh…” the Captain laughed slightly, “Our two mechanics who worked on it are unfortunately dead,” this man had an air of arrogance and Grievous really wanted to punch it out of him, “Sorry for the inconvenience, but it shouldn’t be too hard considering the number of droids you two work with.”

“Yeah, it might be a bit frustrating to deal with at first. We can get into the details once it’s here.” The right-hand man, actually a woman--the Captain’s wife, spoke, she had just as much arrogance as her husband. Suitable.

“What exactly is holding this information?” Dooku questioned calmly as ever, looking over to the pirate couple as the battle droids and pirate crew returned with a mysterious being.

“Here it is now. It’s quite unique, not surprising that it holds valuable information. We’ve sent it on many raids and missions, who knows what it picked up while out there,” The captain spoke as the mystery being knelt in front of the captain, “Hello, my dear Roslily. How are you?” The Captain mockingly asked, knowing that ‘Roslily’ would not respond, simply kneel silently before him and his wife.

“Stop mocking the poor thing already, you can do that later.” The wife groaned at her husband as she turned on her heel, turning towards the large training area that resided within Grievous’ ship.

“Yes, yes…” the Captain waved her off before forcing Roslily to her feet, “As we discussed earlier, it’s a very capable warrior. It has many accomplishments, including a very peculiar lightsaber it found a while back.”

“Lightsaber?” Dooku asked, his attention was fully caught just by that one word.

“Oh, yes. It’s the only one it found, but it’s quite peculiar. Not something I’ve seen or...heard before,” the Captain held out his hand to Roslily, causing hesitation to come from it before placing a black and dangerously withered lightsaber hilt in his hand, “We’ve taken a liking to calling it the Screaming Saber. It leaves one’s ear ringing when it clashes with objects, otherwise, it sounds like static. We’ve decided to let it keep it, a nice little medal for all it’s done for us.” He dropped the saber back into Roslily’s hand.

“So, is it a droid?” Dooku questioned once more, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

“Eh, half-organic, half-droid. Although, one of our old mechanics had managed to erase any sort of humanity from it. Its mortal parts cannot feel pain, it has no personality,” the Captain circled Roslily a bit before standing behind ‘it’ and putting his hands on it’s clothed shoulders, “Faster reflexes, better sight, and hearing, translate a multitude of languages, and best of all,” his ragged fingernails dug into its shoulders, “Learns fast and is completely obedient.”

“Oh, please, that thing is only good for killing things. You glorify that piece of metal too much. That thing is getting slower and is falling apart because we can’t afford a mechanic who knows how to deal with it.” The wife hissed at her husband as she picked at her nails.

“It’s just a bit old, probably could use a couple replacements, but that’s not what we’re here for, remember?” the Captain retorted, earning an eye roll from his partner.

Grievous grumbled in thought softly, the ‘droid’ felt oddly familiar, but it wasn’t an unwelcome feeling. The general felt soothed by its silent presence, strangely enough.

“Let’s see ‘it’ fight, then,” Grievous spoke up, slightly startling the rest of the group considering how quiet he had been until now.

Dooku accepted the notion but had seen B1 and B2 droids too simple for this supposedly great assassin. So, what do you use? Three commando droids and maybe a couple Magnaguards to spice it up; we’ll see if this assassin lives up to its praise. Roslily’s hands curled up in slight hesitation at the sudden demand but had soon walked to the central part of the training area obediently.

The Captain pulled out a small remote from his coat, “This is the remote we use to turn on and off different sections of Roslily’s brain or just simply punish it for not doing what it’s told. Might come in handy with interrogation or whatever you plan on doing.”

Intending on using just it’s vibrostaff instead of the saber, Roslily was halted by the pirate captain.

“Use-use the saber, show them!” The captain seems excited.

Roslily nods in response, continuing to move to the middle of the training ground.

First, the three commando droids attacked. Roslily stood on the flat tip of its toes--  
____________________________________________________________________________

_Roslily and Rodeja, could they be the same person? Is my savior still alive after so many years? Not strange, you are a formidable warrior, but it is surprising to run into you again._

_You light the saber and it’s-_

_Pink. It’s pink? How can it possibly be that color?_  
_It’s light glitches and it sounds like radio static._  
_It’s certainly...special._

_It’s like you glide across the floor, deftly dodging blaster shots. The droids jump away from you, not letting you get too close._  
_Your feet lower, landing flat on the ground._

_In the blink of an eye, you become aggressive. You charge at the droids, slicing off the head of the one that couldn’t run away from you._  
_The moment the saber made contact with the neck of the droid, it screams like it’s in agony. I notice Count Dooku wincing at the sound. I can see a look of interest on his face- we share the same thought, why does it scream?_

_You grab the headless commando droid by the arm, then you start spinning yourself in circles, whirling the commando droid around you. After you gain enough speed, you let go of it. The body smashes against another commando droid, taking it down to the ground. Creative._

_You sprint up to the droid before it can get up, slicing its head off once you arrive. You swivel towards the last droid, the one with an electrostaff. You grab the electrostaff that’s attached to your belt; using it like a spear, you throw it as you run towards the droid. It dodges the staff, you catch it off guard in its blind spot, cutting its head off._

_Quick and aggressive. You know other fighting styles and it seems all self-taught. Of course, there is no one to teach you how to handle a lightsaber, yet you’re efficient with it._  
_After you turn off your lightsaber, you begin to walk over to where your electrostaff lies, then you-_

_You fall apart._

_Your right leg breaks with a loud crack, you collapse to the ground. The pirate captain sighs._

_“I told you, you shouldn’t have-” The captain’s cohort begins, quickly getting cut off by the captain._

_“Not right now,” The captain retorts before she can finish her sentence, “Considering…how many droids you have, I’m sure a new leg is hardly a problem.” He chuckles awkwardly._

_He’s utterly aggravating. I would wring his neck right now if I was allowed._

_“Otherwise, as you can see, it’s a very capable warrior. Could make a fine bodyguard,” The captain smiles wide, he’s really trying to sell you, “Also, we have this remote,” The captain holds up the remote, “It can turn off different parts of_ Roslily’s _brain. There’s also a button for a shock, in case it starts misbehaving.” He explained; it’s disgusting to think of all the things they have done to you._

_He went above and beyond in the disgusting department. He flicked a couple switches, the second sending a devastating shock through your body, you seize on the ground helplessly._

_Dooku halts the captain, taking the remote from him and turning off the switch._

_“I suppose this is...your form of punishment for a loyal servant,” Dooku seems almost disgusted as I am, “We’ll take the information before you accidentally kill it. We’ll keep the remote as well,” Dooku drops the remote into my hand, “I trust you can get the information you need from the cyborg. Perhaps you can also get it repaired, it could be very useful in future battles.” He says to me before turning his attention to the pirates, ready to discuss the price for you._

_You never spoke once, even once I approached you. You are absolutely docile and silent._

_I wonder how you dealt with those commando droids so efficiently, you are falling apart at the seams. It makes me question if you really are my savior from all those years ago. I can’t help but wonder if you really have an identity._

_I hold my hand out to you, “Hand me your saber.” I_ demand, _I shouldn’t let you wander around with a deadly weapon. You drop the saber into my hand. You truly are docile and obedient, just like they said._

_I order a couple of droids to help you reattach your leg, they inform me that it’s too broken and weathered to even bother reattaching. I allow them to use a leg from a commando droid, it seems quite fitting considering your agility._

_Even later on that day, I couldn’t help but think of you. The same questions I had earlier distract me from my duties. It’s aggravating. The B1 droids are even more annoying. Them and their constant stupidity._  
______________________________________________________________________

Despite Grievous’ “enhancements” to his body and mind, he still required rest. A brain without rest is no good. But, rest wouldn’t come so easy to Roslily or Grievous that night. Thoughts of each other haunt them in their nightmares.

They wouldn’t wake up so peacefully either. 


End file.
